eternals_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: High School Edition
'''Total Drama: High School Edition '''is a fanfiction story written by Eternal. It is not a reimagining of any Fresh TV series, though features characters from their shows, mainly Total Drama. The series places these characters in a High School enviornment rather than a competition show, and has them go through High School related problems such as sexuality, sex, drugs and alchohol, finding a place in the world, finding identity and individuality, dealing with bullies, etc. Taking place in an alternate universe, the series takes place in the U.S. state of Wisconsin rather than in Canada. More specifically, the fictional town of Oakston, Wisconsin. The characters mainly used in this story are: Cody, Mike, Noah, Duncan, Amy, Samey, Heather, Lindsay, Courtney, Beth, LeShawna, Alejandro, Justin, Chris, Chef, Trent, Tyler, Zoey, Gwen, Jo, Brick and Dakota. Most of them are depicted as being students at the school, though some of them are aged up and turned into teachers, staff and faculty of the fictional Oakston High School. Primary storylines: *Cody is trying to get a girlfriend, and to do this he tries to be the top ladies man at the school. However, he also has had some feelings about guys in recent times, but he tries to hide this from even his closest friends with the ladies man act. He himself is essentially confused about his sexuality. He's also bullied alot by the tougher guys at school. *Mike, Cody's best friend here, is in the closet as gay, and has deep feelings for Cody, but does not know how to tell him. He tries to get closer and closer to Cody, but Cody always seem to see Mike as just a best friend. *Zoey is new to the school, having just moved from Canada. She is actually admired by plenty of the guys at school, but she only has eyes for Mike for whatever reason. However, as stated above, he doesn't really have feelings for her. He acts like he does however, to stay in the closet as best he can. *Samey is constantly bullied by Amy, her twin sister. They are also Cody's sisters in this alternate universe aswell. The point is, Samey wants to learn how to finally stand up for herself, and she seeks the advice of the toughest teachers at the school: Jo and LeShawna, in hopes they would be willing to finally get her to stand up for herself. *Trent is the 'coolest boy in school' and an aspiring musician, with tons of girls wanting him all over the place. The girl who mainly likes him, is Gwen. But when Trent himself signs up for Glee club, he interacts with someone who isn't a girl, named Justin, one of the most attractive boys in school. *Alejandro is also a new boy in school, and instantly becomes the hottest boy in school period. He seduces females both staff and student alike, but is really cold hearted underneath. Heather, the main popular girl, sees right through him however, and as such they have a major conflict. Alejandro also makes jock Tyler a bit confused about what he likes too, even though Tyler already has a girlfriend (Lindsay). *Beth is tired of being said to be the ugly girl of the school and constantly treated as such. As such, when luck has it that she becomes good friends Lindsay over the course of a school project, Lindsay helps make ugly duckling Beth become the beautiful sawn she truly can be. However, perhaps being beautiful just to be popular isn't all it's cracked up to be. *Tyler, as stated, is worried about being homosexual. He really does truly love Lindsay, but Alejandro keeps seemingly trying to seduce him. He wishes to remain with Lindsay the best he can, however. Though the temptation is great. *Courtney is trying to retain her spot as student body president at the school, but is finding competition in the form of Dakota this year, who is much richer than she is. This forms a really heated conflict, as both girls end up trying to get votes from the goth kids at the school who usually don't vote. This of course means, they end up constantly running into Gwen. *Gym Teachers Brick and Jo are usually at odds with eachother all the time, However, there is some questioning as to whether or not the two truly are perfect for eachother, After all, they both teach the same subject. *Noah, the cynical bookworm who is hard to tell the true sexuality of, seems to be forced into opening up when he is paired with a new student (and the only primary original character in the entire story, here to show the new student feeling much more clearly) named Coby for an entire week as part of some social interaction experiment in his class. Coby is not staying for the entire year, however, and is also openly gay and extremely shy.